


I want you

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They're tiny and adorable. Someone noticed this. Unfortunately, this someone has a deranged mind.





	I want you

Garnet, Smoky Quartz and Peridot left the temple. Today's mission was set nearby, so they decided to go on foot. That's when it all began. Peridot and Smoky Quartz both felt a tingle on their backs. It was like someone was watching them. 

They instinctively turned around. Yet there was nobody there.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone's watching us." Peridot blurted out

"But it seems we were just imagining it." Smoky Quartz added

As they started walking again, a man came from around the corner and snapped multiple pictures of Peridot and Smoky in one go.

Peridot was due to check if there was any new mail the next day. There was a single thick envelope. Peridot brought it to the kitchen and showed it to others.

FROM: Danny

TO: Crystal Gems

SUBJECT: <3

Once the envelope was opened, multiple pictures of Peridot and Smoky Quartz, taken from various angles, poured out.

"I knew it...." Peridot screamed "I knew it!"

Steven and Amethyst just stared at the photos, both of them frozen on the spot.

"Gems." Garnet interjected "Our new mission is to catch this man, and if we can't, then we'll protect you three from him."


End file.
